muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Earth Blue Skies
Green Earth Blue Skies is a ''Sesame Street'' View-Master reel released in 1991. Oscar the Grouch takes his Sesame Street friends to "Grouch Camp", but everyone is appalled by how messy the camp is. Big Bird, Ernie, Bert, Grover, Prairie Dawn, Betty Lou, Elmo, and Cookie Monster help Oscar to clean up the camp, and then enjoy the natural beauty of the forest. Finally, the group celebrates Earth Day in the open air. Gallery Image:VMearthday-a1.jpg|Oh, Oh! Oscar's favorite camp is very messy. Image:VMearthday-a2.jpg|"Oscar, the woods shouldn't look like this." Image:VMearthday-a3.jpg|"Come on, gang. Let's help Big Bird clean up." Image:VMearthday-a4.jpg|Bert found some nifty bottle caps. Image:VMearthday-a5.jpg|The girls pick up wood in the beautiful forest... Image:VMearthday-a6.jpg|and they build a campfire. Image:VMearthday-a7.jpg|Even Oscar thinks the woods look better. Image:VMearthday-b1.jpg|Sesame Street's friends begin a day of exploring. Image:VMearthday-b2.jpg|Both Grover and butterflies love flowers. Image:VMearthday-b3.jpg|The girls help Grover plant a little tree. Image:VMearthday-b4.jpg|"Someday our tree might be that big." Image:VMearthday-b5.jpg|"Look, Elmo, this is a bird's home." Image:VMearthday-b6.jpg|Apples, oranges, bananas, plums, all grow on trees. Image:VMearthday-b7.jpg|Colorful fall leaves are fun to play in. Image:VMearthday-c1.jpg|Big Bird loves the ocean air. Image:VMearthday-c2.jpg|Tide pools are fun for Elmo and Grover. Image:VMearthday-c3.jpg|"Gee Bert, this looks kind of fishy." Image:VMearthday-c4.jpg|Elmo helps Grover count fish. Image:VMearthday-c5.jpg|Even rocks can be beautiful. Image:VMearthday-c6.jpg|Big Bird enjoys the night sky. Image:VMearthday-c7.jpg|Let's all celebrate our wonderful Earth. Slideshow Image:VMearthday-a1.jpg|Oh, Oh! Oscar's favorite camp is very messy. Image:VMearthday-a2.jpg|"Oscar, the woods shouldn't look like this." Image:VMearthday-a3.jpg|"Come on, gang. Let's help Big Bird clean up." Image:VMearthday-a4.jpg|Bert found some nifty bottle caps. Image:VMearthday-a5.jpg|The girls pick up wood in the beautiful forest... Image:VMearthday-a6.jpg|and they build a campfire. Image:VMearthday-a7.jpg|Even Oscar thinks the woods look better. Image:VMearthday-b1.jpg|Sesame Street's friends begin a day of exploring. Image:VMearthday-b2.jpg|Both Grover and butterflies love flowers. Image:VMearthday-b3.jpg|The girls help Grover plant a little tree. Image:VMearthday-b4.jpg|"Someday our tree might be that big." Image:VMearthday-b5.jpg|"Look, Elmo, this is a bird's home." Image:VMearthday-b6.jpg|Apples, oranges, bananas, plums, all grow on trees. Image:VMearthday-b7.jpg|Colorful fall leaves are fun to play in. Image:VMearthday-c1.jpg|Big Bird loves the ocean air. Image:VMearthday-c2.jpg|Tide pools are fun for Elmo and Grover. Image:VMearthday-c3.jpg|"Gee Bert, this looks kind of fishy." Image:VMearthday-c4.jpg|Elmo helps Grover count fish. Image:VMearthday-c5.jpg|Even rocks can be beautiful. Image:VMearthday-c6.jpg|Big Bird enjoys the night sky. Image:VMearthday-c7.jpg|Let's all celebrate our wonderful Earth. Official product description The Sesame Street gang is going camping! Oscar knows just the right camp site... his favorite "Grouch Camp." As you can imagine, it's not very tidy. Soon Big Bird is raking, Bert and Ernie are picking up Figgy Fizz bottles and everyone is helping to clean up. In the evening around the campfire, Big Bird says, "I like Grouch Camp now. The woods look better when we take care of them." Oscar gets to keep all the trash for his collection. The next day all of the campers explore the outdoors and discover what a beautiful place our world is. "Mommy told me we live on a planet called Earth," said Grover. "And the Earth has many wonderful things on it." Trees live on the Earth with us. When trees start to grow, they are so little that even Grover can plant one. They can grow so big it seems like they touch the sky. Trees give us shade, and places for birds to build nests and lay eggs. Apples grow on trees, too. Leaves turn beautiful colors like orange, red and yellow in the fall. Earth has fresh air to breathe, water to drink and big oceans. Grover and Elmo discover that fish live in oceans and streams, but there are many other strange and marvelous creatures that live in water, too. Sesame Street friends like the outdoors so much they have a party to celebrate it... with a wonderful Happy Earthday cake. They agree that we should all do our best to help take care of our beautiful earth. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:View-Master Category:Camping Category:Environmentalism